День, когда родились Ангелы
by NHunter
Summary: мой личный взгляд на рождение "младших" 3-17 Ангелов.


**название**: День, когда родились Ангелы  
**фэндом**: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
**автор**: N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**жанр**: General  
**рейтинг**: G  
**персонажи**: Мисато, ее отец, Адам, все 15 "младших" ангелов, ОС...  
**предупреждения**: мой личный взгляд на Ангелов, их происхождение и миссию  
**дисклэймер**: все принадлежит своим законным владельцам  
**от автора**: еще одна моя бредовая идея...

**День, когда родились Ангелы**

Мисато точно не знала, что она здесь делала. Вообще, что может делать четырнадцатилетний подросток в таком забытом Богом месте: посреди шельфового ледника Росса в Антарктиде. Да еще в конце полярной зимы: на календаре сегодня было тринадцатое сентября двухтысячного... Нет, конечно, ее отец, доктор Катсураги был начальником экспедиции, призванной исследовать обнаруженный во льдах артефакт, и он взял ее с собой, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться наладить их отношения и проводить с ней хоть немножко времени, но все же...  
Мисато было жутко скучно... Все взрослые ушли проводить какой-то эксперимент с этим самым артефактом. Она сама не видела его, но отец рассказывал ей о нем. О них - артефактов на самом деле было два. Одним было огромное, более полутора сотен метров длинной копье из странного бордового материала, другим - эмбрион, похожий на человеческий, только в пару сотен раз больше...  
От скуки Мисато слонялась по пустому лагерю ученых... Внезапно она увидела своего отца, бегущего в ее сторону. И выглядел он так, будто только что увидел смерть, настолько он был напуган.  
- Хорошо, что я тебя нашел! - прокричал он сквозь ветер. Вдруг лед под ногами сильно тряхануло. В прыжке он попытался закрыть собой Мисато от налетевшей вместе с пришедшей ударной волной снежной крошки и обломков льда. Но у него этого не получилось: крупный кусок льда оставил Мисато длинную рану от правой груди до низа живота - Черт! - подхватив ее на руки, он понес ее к, теперь уже полуразрушенному, ангару, где находилась, привезенная экспедицией на всякий случай, спасательная капсула. Он положил ее на землю и ударил кулаком по кнопке открытия люка. Подхватив ее на руки, он положил внутрь... Он успел увидеть, как его девочка открыла глаза, приходя в себя. Он постарался улыбнуться ей. И закрыл люк.

Темнота, нарушаемая лишь мигающими диодами системы жизнеобеспечения.  
Тряхануло еще раз, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Мисато подбросило в капсуле, сильно ударив о какое-то оборудование... Когда боль отступила и она снова смогла соображать, первым, что она почувствовала была качка. Она плыла. Хотя еще совсем недавно была в десятках километров от океана.  
Повинуясь своему подростковому любопытству, Мисато открыла люк и встала в капсуле. Она действительно плыла. Среди торчащих из воды острых ледяных глыб. И с ее спины шло неземное свечение. Обернувшись, она увидела то, что вряд ли смогла бы когда-нибудь забыть. Там, где как она полагала, раньше был лагерь экспедиции, теперь возвышалась огромная, сотканная из света человекоподобная фигура с четырьмя крыльями, способная, казалось, достать до облаков. Последовала невероятно яркая вспышка света, и, налетевшая пару секунд спустя, ударная волна опрокинула девушку обратно в капсулу, выбив из нее сознание...

***

В этот же самый момент где-то очень далеко одно из многочисленных устройств в огромной зале сдавлено пискнуло и принялось печатать полученные данные. К устройству тут же поспешил молодой человек в белом халате. Он взял в руки бумажную ленту и принялся всматриваться в нее.  
- Доктор, подойдите пожалуйста. - наконец позвал он.  
- Ну что еще? - другой человек, лысый толстоватый мужчина лет шестидесяти, подошел к нему и взял у него из рук распечатку. И уставился в нее... - Этого не может быть! - он, с неожиданной проворностью, подбежал к телефону и набрал номер - Немедленно соедините меня с директором. Мы нашли Отца!

Несколько часов спустя другой человек, проведший всю свою жизнь в четырех стенах лаборатории, получил телефонный звонок.  
- Выведите из стазиса и активируйте проект "спасатели"! - донеслось с того конца провода.  
- С-слушаюсь. - дрожащим голосом произнес человек. Повесив трубку, он схватил ключи с крючка и направился вглубь коридоров... Пройдя через несколько бронированных дверей, способных выдержать все что угодно, он попал в огромную темную комнату, освещенную лишь тусклым светом от наполнявшего ее оборудования. Человек дернул рубильник и на потолке зажглись запылившиеся от времени лампы, высветив пятнадцать капсул, наполненных красновато-оранжевой жидкостью, с находящимися внутри них младенцами, чью жизнь поддерживала вся та гора оборудования - Вот и настало ваше время, дети Отца. - произнес человек, подходя к главному контроллеру. Он ввел длинный пароль и вставил ключи в панель, после чего отдал команду на сброс жидкости из капсул и отсоединение систем жизнеобеспечения. В залу вбежали пять команд медицинского персонала - Отнесите нашил ангелочков в лазарет и проведите мед осмотр. Подготовте пятнадцатого к пространственному скачку.  
- Есть! - хором отозвались медики, принявшись выполнять указания. Человек же, отдавший им команды, смотрел куда-то в ведомые ему одному дали.  
_"Скоро. Скоро мы спасем тебя, Адам. Только дождись их, Отец."_


End file.
